


Fast Forward(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [56]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by Skylark Starflower, read by me.________Five hours passed between Acronix leaving the monastery after his fight with Wu and the ninja, and his arrival at the museum. What was he doing in all that time? And just how did he find his brother in the first place?
Series: Ninjago Podfics [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Kudos: 2





	Fast Forward(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fast Forward](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/732159) by Skylark Starflower. 



[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/9rjyotrxm66qrrp/Fast_Forward.mp3/file)


End file.
